


Balanced

by Experiment413



Series: Falseanite Lore [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite Season 3, Gen, Letters, POV First Person, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Andor's letter to Gyrox, on the topic of Ianite.





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> did i really forget to post this?  
> it's a short drabble, but it's the first official letter i wrote in docs as opposed to straight up in-game, due to length purposes
> 
> the comes before off balance so excuse me while i shift around my lore fics here

I spent a lot of time in Urulu, a desert town nearby my home of Dagrun.

 

You may not know, Gyrox, but I was a prince at some point in time. While people still refer to me as such, Dagrun is no longer a monarchy, nor is it run by me. I chose the life of an acolyte over that of a prince, and it mostly went in my favor. Until the apocalypse of course, but that’s a story for later.

 

I fully awakened in a rebellion against my father, the king. It was one of the first time I could truly feel Ianite’s presence with me. She is the source of my magic, and she lives on through me.

It’s a little strange, isn’t it? I’ve never met Ianite personally, yet I feel as if she’s with me.

 

In my time in Urulu, I got to know my grandmother the best.

 

Ianite is a creature of true balance, neither good or evil, with the exception that she is the most good. She keeps her siblings in check, making sure the scales do not tip in favor of either of them.

 

She enjoys puzzles, especially seeming to like passing on all her puzzles onto me, things left after her death for me to solve. It’s awful, knowing I’m just me, Andor. I’ll never be anything close to a god. Things that are simple to her confuse me, and things that are simple to me confuse other people.

 

Ianite’s benevolent, but she shows no fear when striking out at her enemies. I merely heard stories of the battle the Heroes and her had against Mianite during his uprising, but from what I take, she defended the truth and anything in the path of a balanced destiny she destroyed.

 

She’s curious and questioning, I heard from stories. In Urulu I discovered she was a playful creature, and she found joy in my frustration. She found joy in anything, really. I was too bothered with the recent events and the puzzles I received from her to be fully aware of her personality.

 

Ianite is a simple person, she has a heart for nature, and she taught me the ability of the sky through prayers to her.


End file.
